Foolish Heart
by Fluff Inc
Summary: She conceived her beauty like a rose bud, he was just a random costumer... But in the end, green meets gold. Sorry for the slow update... Finished**
1. Monday: The Cute Costumer

Foolish Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Monday: The Cute Costumer  
  
By Kari  
  
~ # ~  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is a rightful property of CLAMP and Kodansha and various other companies, I don't own them, the song is by Nina (You might not know her) and I also don't own it. The idea for the fic was also taken from the music video of Foolish Heart... Yes, yes I know, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it~!! It's just too sweet; anyways of course it showcases my fave pairings, F/F of course.  
  
Author's Note: I think the lyrics are just right for this specific ficcie, hope you enjoy it. This is to make up for not updating lately my fic 'Things Are Not As They Seem' I'm really having a horrible writer's block and I'm currently preoccupied with my Yami no Matsuei fic, so please be patient. This goes to everyone who had been faithfully reviewing my other MKR fic. This is rather short, but I hope you like it.  
  
~ # ~  
  
It was rather early in the morning but Fuu didn't mind it was such a wonderful day and she found herself sitting behind the counter of her flower shop, called, 'Blossoming Dreams' (A/N: Gomen if the name might sucked-_-U must I tell you all I suck at naming things...) It reminded her of all the plans she had that had fruitfully accomplished with the help of the small profit she got from it. The wonderful scent of flowers in the early morning lingered around her, intoxicating her senses, refreshing her mind.  
  
Her expressive emerald orbs dazzling under thin-rimmed glasses, and her hair was conjured in a messy bun atop her head, with some of her wispy golden brown locks framing her face, ending in small curls. She was wearing a simple button-up blouse, in the shade of her favorite color that accented her eyes, a simple skirt that was the color of khaki, and simple cream open- toed sandals. A silver and gold plated watch upon her left wrist, and a thin silver bracelet upon her right, hanging from her neck was a simple necklace with a crystal pendant hanging from it.  
  
That was when she heard the clatter of the door, and a familiar face, greeted her. A smile found its way to her lips and her eyes closed happily she greeted her childhood friend, "Umi-chan~! You're rather early you usually arrive much later in the afternoons. Would you like the usual Umi- chan?"  
  
Dressed in a delicate off-shoulder dress, the color of the skies, Umi looked simply exquisite, in the blue dress that flowed about her lower knees like mist. Her hair flowing about her back, like it usually does, her eyes faintly tinted with ice blue eye shadow, and her lips were the same faint lush pink color. She was wearing a pair of pristine sandals, with pencil-thin heels, and had straps in an intricate criss-cross pattern around her delicate ankles, diamond and sapphire butterfly resting at her throat, and a silver bracelet with the same butterfly hanging from it.  
  
"Yes, arigatou Fuu-chan~!! Half a dozen of white chrysanthemums, with baby's breath, it's a wonderful combination, the white chrysanthemums symbolizing truth, and the baby's breaths for innocence."  
  
The two of them giggled heartily, and after some time Umi had left, without, of course, telling Fuu to find a boyfriend.  
  
Fuu sighed, and mused, "Find a boyfriend huh. I don't know."  
  
I need a love that grows  
  
I don't want it unless I know  
  
But with each passin' hour  
  
someone, somehow  
  
Will be there, ready to share  
  
Fuu didn't look up when she heard the clatter of the door; she simply continued to muse in her own thoughts. She was only brought back to reality when a voice inquired her, "What would be wonderful to give for a sister?"  
  
That was when she jerked her head, and met golden amber eyes. The man was about her age or older, dressed casually, in a white polo, and a pair of loose denim pants, there was just something about his smile that made her pulse quicken.  
  
"Umm, let me see, is it for any occasion?"  
  
The man by now had been looking at some irises, and peonies, "She just came from France I'd like to give her something."  
  
"...I see, I really don't want to pry, but is there anything specific about your sister, that you just love?"  
  
The man had cocked his head, and had a perplexed look, Fuu's cheeks were tainted with a slight blush and replied immediately, "I'm sorry, have I offended you or something-"  
  
"-No it's nothing I was just confused. The thing I like about her... would be her eyes. They're very expressive, and they always portray her happiness." He flashed her a dazzling smile that made her pulse quicken faster.  
  
"I see, then how about some variegated tulips, they represent beautiful eyes," she replied almost inaudibly. The amber-eyed man mused for a while, and then flashed another smile, "That would be simply perfect."  
  
I need a love that's strong  
  
I'm so tired of being alone  
  
~ # ~  
  
Should I continue? Please review then...  
  
~ # ~ 


	2. Tuesday: What A Pleasant Surprise

Foolish Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Tuesday: What A Pleasant Surprise  
  
By Kari  
  
~ # ~  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is a rightful property of CLAMP and Kodansha and various other companies, I don't own them, the song is by Nina (You might not know her) and I also don't own it. The idea for the fic was also taken from the music video of Foolish Heart... Yes, yes I know, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it~!! It's just too sweet; anyways of course it showcases my favorite pairings, Fuu/Ferio of course, and maybe some hints of Ascot/Umi, and some Hikaru/Lantis.  
  
Author's Note: I think the lyrics are just right for this specific ficcie, hope you enjoy it. This is to make up for not updating lately my fic 'Things Are Not As They Seem' I'm really having a horrible writer's block and I'm currently preoccupied with my Yami no Matsuei fic, so please be patient. This goes to everyone who had been faithfully reviewing my other MKR fic. This is rather short (only about five chapters), but I hope you like it. I made this chapter longer than the other one, although there isn't much difference^^;;  
  
I've learned to thank my dear reviewers so why would this be any different^^  
  
***Momentum: Thank you very much for the compliment, it's appreciated, and thanks again for being the first reviewer.  
  
***Kyaa-Kyaff: Thank you very much; I'm very glad that you like my style of writing and thanks for reviewing.  
  
***Fuu: I really appreciate your review. It was just so sweet^^ the compliment was truly welcome thank you.  
  
***jk: I'm very glad with the enthusiasm you show towards the ficcie, thank you very much^^ and yes I would continue this fic, as long as people ask me to^^  
  
***Shiranami: Thank you very much for the review^^ I'm glad you like my writing style, thanks it means a lot to me.  
  
***Aemilia Rose: ^^ Yes, Fuu-chan is very lucky isn't she? Thank you for the review^^  
  
***kamazova: Thank you very much^^ I'm glad you like how I describe their clothing^^ I'm very glad you found a lot of things to love about the fic. It's highly appreciated.  
  
~ # ~  
  
Fuu gazed at the small rose bud she was fingering. "Red Rose buds... they're supposed to symbolized loveliness and purity." Fuu let out a sigh the amber-eyed costumer still inhabiting her thoughts with his smile, and those orbs.  
  
I need a love that's strong  
  
I'm so tired of being alone  
  
But will my lonely heart  
  
Play the part  
  
Of the fool again, before I begin  
  
A day had passed and she was now dressed in a simple cream-colored blouse with a simple, but very beautiful design of sakura blossoms, and a plain denim skirt that ended below her lower knees, and a pair of low pristine white sandals. Her hair was now free to fall down her shoulders, her green orbs still framed with the same glasses.  
  
Her crystal pendant hanging from her neck, and her gold and silver-plated watch, from her right wrist was a pair of identical green and white Swarovski bracelets. (A/N: I actually don't know why I get into such detail when I described their clothes. If this bothers anyone please tell me.)  
  
Letting out another sigh for practically the umpteenth time, she closed her eyes, and took in the smell of the flowers that surrounded her. It always made her feel calm and relaxed, and then there was the familiar clatter of the door, followed by the unmistakable bubbly voice that Fuu had came to know ever since.  
  
"Hikaru-chan~!! What a pleasant surprise~!! What brings you here?"  
  
Hikaru returned her soft polite smile, with an energetic grin that never failed to brighten one's day. She was dressed in a simple summer dress the color of light pink. Her hair was tied in its usual manner of a thin braid running across her back, her long unruly bangs falling across her fiery scarlet eyes, and she was wearing a straw hat (it had a pink ribbon around it) to protect her from the sun's rays. The only jewelry she was wearing was a simple choker.  
  
"HI, Fuu-chan~!! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hikaru-chan, anything I can help you with?"  
  
Hikaru's cheeks were quickly tainted with a pink color, that matched her dress, "Well, you see I, well I have-"  
  
Fuu blinked, quizzically Hikaru was unlike anyone she had known, completely innocent at heart, and would never fail to cheer anyone up. And it was one of those rare occasions when she was blushing. Fuu sighed, like any other girl, Hikaru was thinking of a boy.  
  
She sighed, she didn't know why but Hikaru and Umi always went to her when they had problems pertaining to their love lives, she didn't know why but for one thing she didn't even have a love life of her own.  
  
"You know Hikaru if this has got something to do with Lantis-kun-"  
  
"How did you know~?!" Fuu couldn't help but giggle at her expression, it was priceless, "My dear Hikaru-chan I've known you long enough not to know what you are thinking of, so what would you want to express for him now. But honestly Hikaru-chan I've never imagined you would for someone so quiet and secretive like him. He's your complete opposite."  
  
Hikaru let an un-Hikaru-like pout cross her lips, "Fuu-chan not you too~!! Umi practically told me the same thing~~!!"  
  
Fuu giggled again, it was so much fun to be of company to the strong-willed girl. "Yes, I know you love him. And I will help you."  
  
Hikaru let out a triumphant cry, and hugged Fuu tightly who was sitting in the other side of the counter.  
  
~ # ~  
  
"Thanks Fuu-chan~~!!"  
  
Fuu beamed at her best friend who was now holding a bouquet of daisies. Fuu smiled at the thought, when she first told Hikaru that daisies symbolized a lot of things, which were, innocence, loyal love, purity and gentle love. It suited her.  
  
Fuu let out a sigh, and now the familiar yet alien golden orbs was back in her mind. Shaking her head vigorously she decided to ignore her thoughts. Then there was the clatter of the bell, and Fuu brightened up a bit. At least there was something to distract her with, but to her utter surprise the same person standing there by the doorframe was the mysterious amber- eyed man.  
  
"Konnichiwa." He smiled sweetly, a glint in his golden orbs, Fuu couldn't help but panic as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "K-Konnichiwa. I'm glad you returned." It was absolutely true. She was glad to see him again.  
  
The man smiled at her and was now looking at some carnations, "My nee-chan absolutely loved the flowers~!! I'd like to purchase some more, I'd like to ask your opinion you seem to know a lot about them." He winked at her, which made her already rapid pulse quicken.  
  
"I'd be obliged to help you in anyway I can."  
  
"Thanks... Umm how this yellow carnations, they remind me of her hair." Fuu shook her head ignoring the blush creeping down her cheeks, "Yellow carnations means rejection and disappointment."  
  
Fuu watched, amused as the man quickly jumped away from the carnations and was now looking at some violets.  
  
"Err... How about, well I don't know please help me, umm..."  
  
Fuu smiled the scarlet color disappeared from her cheeks, and her eyes were now closed happily, "Houoji Fuu, but you can call me Fuu. I'd like to help you" The man looked at her gratefully, "You can just call me Ferio, umm... I'd like to hear your opinion."  
  
Fuu smiled, "What would you like to express towards your sister this time?" Ferio became thoughtful for a while, and sighed, "Can't think of anything~!! Umm, how about I appreciate everything she's done for me?"  
  
Fuu smiled, "That's a wonderful idea. How about some Camellias they express gratitude and perfection. I'm sure your sister simply portrays such a quality, Ferio-san."  
  
Ferio grinned at her, "Just call me Ferio, and thanks again~!!" He laid down his credit card down at the counter, and for a moment their fingers brushed lightly against each other. The color returned to her cheeks, and her pulse was racing. Ferio blinked, "Is anything the matter, you looked flush." He cocked his head inquisitively making him look even cuter^^  
  
"N-no, it's nothing, it must be the heat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll fix your order, please wait for a while."  
  
"Sure I'll just look around."  
  
Sighing she tuck some of her stray hair behind her ear, and got to work, although she couldn't help but smile fondly about every single thing.  
  
~ # ~  
  
Review please, so I can continue^^  
  
~ # ~ 


	3. Wednesday: Glasses are for Nerds!

Foolish Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wednesday: Glasses are for Nerds  
  
By Kari  
  
~ # ~  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is a rightful property of CLAMP and Kodansha and various other companies, I don't own them, the song is by Nina (You might not know her) and I also don't own it. The idea for the fic was also taken from the music video of Foolish Heart... Yes, yes I know, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it~!! It's just too sweet; anyways of course it showcases my favorite pairings, Fuu/Ferio of course, and maybe some hints of Ascot/Umi, and some Hikaru/Lantis.  
  
Author's Note: I think the lyrics are just right for this specific ficcie, hope you enjoy it. This is to make up for not updating lately my fic 'Things Are Not As They Seem' I'm really having a horrible writer's block and I'm currently preoccupied with my Yami no Matsuei fic, so please be patient.  
  
This goes to everyone who had been faithfully reviewing my other MKR fic. This is rather short (only about five chapters), but I hope you like it. I made this chapter longer than the other one, although there isn't much difference^^;; Sorry I could've updated this earlier but I ran out of internet prepaid cards, and I was busy with another SK fic. I have lots of fic to keep in balance with this one so please understand.  
  
I'm sorry for the late update. I'm busy with an upcoming SK and HxH ficcie *sigh* hope you enjoy it anyways. Forgive me~~!  
  
Thanks to: Mondbat-san, kamazova-san, Momentum-san, and Fuu-san for leaving a review. Sorry if there are any errors. I made this in a hurry.  
  
~ # ~  
  
Fuu stared off to space in the general direction of nothing in particular. Ever since she had met that amber-eyed stranger she had been thinking deeply about... well things. She didn't know why but she found herself... falling for him.  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling  
  
Stop before you start falling  
  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
  
You've been wrong before  
  
Don't be wrong anymore  
  
Today she didn't know why but she had replaced her glasses with contacts. As Umi had told her they brought out her eyes more. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with some loose to frame her cheeks. Her hair ended in curls as it touched her shoulders.  
  
She was wearing an off-shoulder blouse the color of mint green, the fabric made of something that look like silk. The sleeves were voluminous and gathered at her wrist. It had tiny laces trimmed to it at the sides the color of pastel pink. She was wearing a pristine white skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, and a pair of white open-toes sandals. A pair of light green Swarovski drops hanging from her earlobes, and her crystal pendant from her neck. Her usual gold and silver plated watch at her wrist, and from her right wrist was a charm bracelet consisting of stars, the moon, and the sun. She wore the slightest amount of make-up possible, but it wasn't at all necessary since the smile that graced her lips was enough to attract anyone.  
  
She was humming a merry tune to herself, and she was wishng repeatedly that 'he' would come.  
  
And he did.  
  
Fuu's smile widened when she was greeted with familiar amber orbs. "Ferio- san, Konnichiwa."  
  
I'm feelin that feelin again  
  
I've been playin a game I can't win  
  
Love's knockin on the door  
  
Of my heart once more  
  
Ferio nodded his reaply with the same cheerful smile plastered on his lips. "Hey, Fuu-chan. This time I know exactly what I want~!"  
  
Fuu smiled although she couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks. "What would it be then?"  
  
Ferio smiled at her, "A single red rose please."  
  
Fuu could've sworn her heart skip a beat. "A-a red rose...?" Ferio smiled, "yeah a red rose this time I know what it stands for~!" Fuu noticed the slight tinge of pink appearing across his cheeks, 'Can it be?'  
  
Think I'll let him in  
  
before I begin  
  
"A single red rose... What for, Ferio-san...?"  
  
He flashed her another smile and her racing pulse once again quickened. 'Why does he make me feel this way? Why?!'  
  
"For my sister~!! Of course." Inside Fuu sighed dissapointedly. She put on a smile that wasn't like the one she was wearing earlier. This one was empty, and it held no meaning.  
  
~ # ~  
  
Fuu sighed. She wanted so much to have him notice her. 'Oh well, we only met this Monday; it would be fast if he asked me that soon. But...'  
  
Fuu continued to wallow on her thoughts and she didn't notice that the door had clattered open, and a familiar blue head appeared before her.  
  
"Fuu? Fuu-chan?" Umi sighed. What was wrong with bestfriend? She took a deep breath.  
  
"FUU-CHAN~!!"  
  
Fuu blinked once, twice, and came face to face with inquisitve sapphire orbs. "U-umi-chan? What brings you hear?"  
  
Umi looked at her quizzically. Fuu looked... sad and dissapointed. "Fuu?"  
  
Fuu didn't look up her bangs covring her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
There was silence and Umi finally said, "Are you in love?"  
  
~ # ~ 


	4. Thursday: All Dressed Up

Foolish Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Thursday: All Dressed Up  
  
By Kari  
  
~ # ~  
  
Disclaimer: MKR is a rightful property of CLAMP and Kodansha and various other companies, I don't own them, the song is by Nina (You might not know her) and I also don't own it. The idea for the fic was also taken from the music video of Foolish Heart... Yes, yes I know, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it~!! It's just too sweet; anyways of course it showcases my favorite pairings, Fuu/Ferio of course, and maybe some hints of Ascot/Umi, and some Hikaru/Lantis.  
  
Author's Note: I think the lyrics are just right for this specific ficcie, hope you enjoy it. This is to make up for not updating lately my fic 'Things Are Not As They Seem' I'm really having a horrible writer's block and I'm currently preoccupied with my Yami no Matsuei fic and an upcoming HxH fic. I updated as fast as I can. This goes to those who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Vampire Kid Kara: Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you found it cute, and thank you very much^^ I'm glad you like the way I describe things.  
  
Momentum: Thank you very much^^ Yes, I've been getting that a lot lately, most of my reviewers are telling me this is cute^^ Thank you very much~~! Hope I didn't update too slowly...  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: Glad you like it^^ the last chapter is also one of my favorite chapters^^ the review was greatly appreciated^^  
  
Fuu: Thank you very much for reviewing, and also thank you for waiting for my slow update, I really appreciate it, thank you for understanding.  
  
~ # ~  
  
Fuu nervously opened the door to her flower shop. Her breathing was hard, and she was sweating terribly, her hands shaky and her knees were weak, next to her was an overly ecstatic Umi.  
  
"Come on Fuu-chan~~!!"  
  
Umi pulled her childhood best friend inside her own flower shop, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
Umi in a casual attire of a short, sky blue skirt, that ended somewhere above her upper knees, and a short sleeved white shirt with a high Mandarin collar. Her hair was tied into two braids up her front by means of white cords; she was wearing a pair of sandals with pencil thing heels, the straps in a delicate criss-cross manner around her ankles.  
  
She was also wearing her diamond and sapphire butterfly pendant attached around her neck by means of a fine platinum chain. From her left wrist was a silver plated watch and matching white and blue Swarovski bracelets.  
  
"Demo, Umi-chan... What if, he... he doesn't like it...?"  
  
Umi's smile faltered and looked at her best friend. Stubbornly positioning her hands at her hips she gave Fuu a stern look. "You do love him don't you?"  
  
Fuu took a sharp intake of breath, her cheeks flushed, and her pulse quickening. It was always the same reaction whenever 'he' was discussed. "I- I really don't know I just met him this Monday and-"  
  
"-FUU~~! Haven't you ever heard of something called 'love at first sight'~?!" Umi by now had folded her arms across her chest a disapproving frown upon her pretty features. Fuu only sighed.  
  
'I might as well do it. Besides Umi-chan is only trying to help me... Besides I really would want to do this...'  
  
Fuu turned brighter at the thought.  
  
"So are you gonna do it?"  
  
Clutching both her warm red cheeks, Fuu nodded albeit reluctantly.  
  
"YOSHA~~! Okay then take off your coat~!!" Fuu could only sigh. How could she have forgot? Umi was a motivated matchmaker who would do EVERYTHING just to find her a boyfriend. Now she was silently praying that Hikaru was the one who found out instead, since she guessed that Hikaru would just give her some piece of advice and not push her to do things.  
  
Sighing, she took off the forest green coat she was wearing. When the revelation had hit Umi she had questioned Fuu at ONCE who the guy was. After hearing the whole story Umi had told her repeatedly to impress him. After some more coaxing she had agreed Now she was in her flower shop taking off her long-sleeved coat which by the way was not an adequate piece of clothing to wear during mid summer.  
  
Umi squealed when Fuu had taken off her coat to reveal what she was wearing inside. It was a beautiful halter type dress the same color of her eyes (have I mentioned that Umi had convinced her to PERMANENTLY wear contacts instead of her glasses), which were emerald green. It ended at somewhere above her knees the hem was lavishly decorated with sparkling Rhine stones.  
  
A pair of pearly white sandals (with pencil-thin heels) decorated with light green stones upon her feet. Her shoulder-length golden brown hair, which looked especially fine and wispy today, was held in place by two clips, which were studded with green and white Rhine stones.  
  
From her neck hung her crystal pendant, and a similar pair of silver, emerald, and diamond bracelets on both her wrists. Her eyes faintly tinted with light green and white eye shadow, while her lips were colored a tinge of pink.  
  
Umi became a starry-eyed chibi ogling Fuu. "You know if you always dress like that, men would worship the very ground you step on~~!"  
  
Fuu's cheeks turned brighter if that was by any chance possible. "Okay Fuu- chan just knock him dead, and I'll check up on you once in a while~~!! Oh, and Fuu-chan can I please some order some blue and white Camellias..." It was now Umi's turn to blush.  
  
Fuu blinked once, twice, and then it hit her. A knowing smile formed upon her lips. "For Ascot-kun, Umi-chan?"  
  
Umi stubbornly folded her arms across her chest, "O-of course NOT~~! The chrysanthemums I ordered were dying so I thought I might replace them or something... so I..."  
  
Fuu giggled, "Don't worry no need to tell me, I know you like him."  
  
~ # ~  
  
Fuu sighed checking the wall clock in her shop for practically the umpteenth time for the last minute. It was already closing time and the person she had anticipating for hadn't arrived yet.  
  
She had received numerous compliments from her costumers this morning but no matter how much they have smiled widely at her it didn't make her feel contended. Sure she was happy, but something was missing.  
  
Sighing again, she decided it might as well be best if she closed already.  
  
It was too bad really... He didn't show up  
  
~ # ~  
  
To be continued...?  
  
~ # ~  
  
Author's Notes: The next chapter would be the finale unless I can fit in an Epilouge... *grin* so it's up to you my dear readers. If I get enough reviews to satisfy me I would make an Epilouge, and that is if my schedule will let me. So what happened to Ferio...? Will he still show up? All in the next chapter so remember to review~~! Jus click that little button down there^^ 'til next time minna, ja~~! 


	5. Friday: Finally!

Foolish Heart 

Chapter Five

Friday: Finally!

By Kari

**~ # ~**

Disclaimer: MKR is a rightful property of CLAMP and Kodansha and various other companies, I don't own them, the song is by Nina (You might not know her) and I also don't own it. The idea for the fic was also taken from the music video of Foolish Heart... Yes, yes I know, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it~!! It's just too sweet; anyways of course it showcases my favorite pairings, Fuu/Ferio of course, and maybe some hints of Ascot/Umi, and some Hikaru/Lantis.

Author's Note: I think the lyrics are just right for this specific ficcie, hope you enjoy it. This is to make up for not updating lately my fic 'Things Are Not As They Seem' I'm really having a horrible writer's block and I'm currently preoccupied with my Yami no Matsuei fic and an upcoming HxH fic. I updated as fast as I can. This goes to those who reviewed the last chapter.

I've been having trouble lately in reading my reviews, so I won't be able to thank everyone. If I miss anyone HONTO GOMENASAI~~~!

**~ # ~**

Fuu fingered a stray lock of hair. She had been thinking about yesterday, that amber-eyed stranger (well not really but...) who had caught her attention, and general things.

She sat there in her usual place behind the counter. NO matter what she did his image would always hunt her. Wherever she may be. It kind of annoyed her, but she knew it wasn't true, since a wistful smile would always curve upon her lips whenever she remembered those twinkling amber orbs. 

Foolish heart, hear me calling  
Stop before you start falling  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
You've been wrong before  
Don't be wrong anymore  
Foolish heart

Fuu was now dressd more casually than the dress Umi had picked for her yesterday. A simple white baby t-shirt made with light green Valenciennes laces peeking at the sleeves, and its edges, with small delicate pastel colored blossoms at the edges of the neckline, and sleeves. A simple denim skirt that mdoestly covered her thighs, and her usual open toed sandals, but this time it had thin delicate cords that were tied at the back of her ankles which were white. Her golden tresses were held in place by a similar pair of hair clips, which were both; studded with pure white Swarovski crystals and some matching light green Rhinestones. Umi had given her a pair of pearl drop earrings to cheer her up for what had happened yesterday since she was a little depressed that Ferio had not shown up, her usual gold and silver-plated watch, and her usual crystal pendant at her neck, and a matching pair of pearl bracelets that accompanied her watch.

Today was another day. She had been hoping feverishly... maybe... just maybe... Ferio would come.

**~#~**

It was almost closing time, and Ferio had not showed up yet...

'Where is he?!'

She sighed... it was possible...

That was when she heard the familiar ringing of the bell. But it really didn't matter... she was too depressed...

"How may I help?"

There was a chuckle, "You can help by facing me and start smiling..."

She looked up... in front of her stoo Ferio. To say that she was happy was an understatement... and he held a single red rose.

**~#~**

**Owari**

**~ # ~**

**Gomen for the very slow update, I've been so busy with other fics... thanks to all those who reviewed, but because of some technical errors I am not able to read all of them... Thanks to all of you~!! **


End file.
